Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a control method therefor, and a storage medium.
Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, in an image processing apparatus, when various parts such as a fixing device or a paper feeding roller have reached the end of their life or the like, the relevant parts are replaced with new parts and operation of the image processing apparatus is continued. An image processing apparatus is known that displays a replacement guide value for each part as a guide for when to replace such parts, and display a warning message or the like so as to inform a user when a part has reached the replacement guide value.
As a measure for dealing with a case in which the replacement guide value deviates from a predicted value with respect to wear that occurs during actual operation, a function may also be considered whereby the actual degree of wear is inputted to change the replacement guide value (see Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-14354, for example).
In addition, a management server or the like that manages parts for a plurality of image processing apparatuses is also known. It is thus possible to determine which parts need to be replaced before a service person visits the user, which reduces the frequency of visits to the user.
Further, in order to flexibly correspond to the manner in which a user uses an image processing apparatus, an image processing apparatus is available that can change, after a user operates the image processing apparatus, the engine speed or an operating mode such as an image processing mode in accordance with the needs of the user.
However, with respect to a replacement guide value for a part, in a case where a durability value of a part differs depending on the engine speed or the operating mode such as an image processing mode, different values of the replacement guide value are defined for each operating mode.
Therefore, if the operating mode is, after the image processing apparatus has been operated by a user, changed and then a replacement guide value according to the changed operating mode is displayed, there occurs a problem that, because the degree of wear of parts will differ between the operating mode before the change and the operating mode after the change, the replacement guide value will deviate from the real situation.
In a case where a replacement guide value is deviated, inputting the degree of wear by the function disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-14354 enables an accurate replacement guide value to be obtained; however, there occurs a problem that such setting must be performed at regular intervals for each part.